


She-Wolves [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Murder, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychological Horror, Yuletide, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'She-Wolves' byGehayi:They did not question that there had been a wolf. There were blood and bodies. Surely that was proof enough.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	She-Wolves [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She-Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298075) by [Gehayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi/pseuds/Gehayi). 



Cover by podfic_lover

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/07n4yts5drwl6e7/%5BLittle%20Red%20Riding%20Hood%5D%20She-Wolves.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ir4V-4a0iuiP2IP_WCAsDfq0wSLCdsnI/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download1585.mediafire.com/7et15zpqzakg/u800k38vnjn0q2b/%5BLittle+Red+Riding+Hood%5D+She-Wolves.mp3)
  * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cb6q02ys51w3ouc/She-Wolves.m4b?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P4w99VTHtm0VoG98y5XjRUbwaOefcnK5/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download1638.mediafire.com/exl7xpobtwqg/rhwuh76v8m2k3se/She-Wolves.m4b)

## Size

  * **MP3:** 7.8MB  

  * **M4B:** 7.9MB  


## Duration

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 7:29min

  
---|---  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Pod_O_Ween 2020 prompts "gore" and "beast" and my Podfic-Bingo-2020 squares "poetry" and "1st POV".
> 
> The podfic cover is based on a beautiful ["Grimm’s Fairy Tales" piece of art](http://www.yannlegendre.com/project/grimms-fairy-tales/) by [Yann Legendre](http://www.yannlegendre.com/biography/).


End file.
